This invention is related generally to mounting devices, and in particular to devices for mounting cameras to trees for use in recording hunting encounters, such as in the sport of deer hunting.
In the sport of hunting there are many situations in which it is useful to mount cameras in natural settings in positions to observe and record encounters with the hunted animals such as deer. During hunting trips, hunters often wish to either monitor a trail frequented by the animals being hunted or to make a video recording of the actual kill of the animal. In such situations, it is desirable to be able mount a camera (e.g., camcorder) easily to the tree in which a hunting stand is located or to a nearby tree, in a position such that the trail can easily be placed in the field of view of the camera. Mounting a camera to a tree trunk or the limb of a tree requires that the mount be able to be attached to a wide variety of shapes, sizes and orientations of tree members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,750 (Cohen) discloses a camera mount which can be secured to a structure such as a tree trunk or tree limb. The mount described therein includes a base clamp portion and a plurality of flexible joints to enable the camera to be aimed in the desired direction no matter in what attitude the structure to which the base clamp is attached is oriented. This camera mount, however, is complex (requiring the adjustment of several joints) and costly (containing a large number of mechanical elements to provide its desired function).
Cabela""s, a hunting, fishing and outdoor gear retailer and catalog company headquartered in Sidney, Nebr., sells a camera mount comprising a standard commercial camera mount combined with an archery bow holder which includes a telescoping arm with pivot joints secured to a tree trunk or limb with a belt. This combination bow holder and camera mount, sold under the name Redi-Reach, although providing a high degree of flexibility and adjustability, requires a number of assembly and setup steps to obtain the desired camera orientation, and is both bulky and quite expensive.
Despite the high degree of flexibility provided by these camera mounting products, there is a need for a simpler, more compact, and much lower cost adjustable camera mount for outdoor activities such as hunting.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple, low-cost mount for mounting a camera to a tree.
Another object of the invention is to provide a camera mount which, while very simple, still provides a fully-sufficient range of camera positioning while accommodating the irregular shapes and orientations of tree trunks and limbs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a camera mount which can withstand heavy loads and which resists breakage both during use and during transport.
Another object of this invention is to provide an outdoor camera mount which is compact.
Another object of this invention is to provide an outdoor camera mount which is weather resistant and requires a minimum of maintenance.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following descriptions and from the drawings.
The instant invention overcomes the above-noted problems and shortcomings and satisfies the objects of the invention. The invention is a camera mount for mounting a camera (e.g., a camcorder or the like) to a wooden structure such as a tree trunk or the limb of a tree. The camera mount includes a screw member having a distal portion which is screw-insertable into the wooden structure and a proximal portion extending from the distal portion. A mounting plate is affixed to the proximal portion of the screw member and adapted to support a camera in rotatably-adjustable positions, thereby providing mounting adaptability and multi-axis adjustability in a one-piece camera mount.
In one embodiment of the inventive camera mount, the mounting plate includes a mounting hole. The mount further includes a threaded camera-mounting bolt for adjustably securing the camera to the mounting plate through the mounting hole.
In a preferred embodiment of the camera mount, the mounting plate includes a plurality of mounting holes to enable the camera to be mounted in different locations thereon.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the inventive camera mount includes a grip member affixed to the proximal portion of the mount to facilitate insertion of the screw member into the structure. In some embodiments, the grip member is a handle which is affixed transverse to the screw member at the proximal portion of the screw member, an end remote from the distal portion.
In another preferred embodiment of the camera mount, the mounting plate extends from the handle toward the distal portion of the screw member. Further, in some embodiments, the mounting plate is affixed to the handle.
In another embodiment of the camera mount, the mounting plate is positioned to serve as a grip member to facilitate insertion of the screw member into the structure.
In another preferred embodiment of the camera mount, the mounting plate includes a threaded storage hole for storing the threaded camera-mounting bolt when not in use. In other embodiments, the threaded camera-mounting bolt is secured by a tether to prevent loss thereof.
In a particular embodiment of the camera mount, the distal end of the screw member is threaded with wood-screw threads, thereby facilitating insertion into the wooden structure in positions and orientations chosen by the user, such as a hunter.
In a particular embodiment, the camera mount is a hunter""s camera mount for mounting a camera to a tree trunk/limb in a position such that an animal trail is within the field of view of the camera. The hunter""s camera mount comprises a screw member having a distal portion screw-insertable into the truck/limb and a proximal portion extending from the distal portion and a mounting plate affixed to the proximal portion of the screw member and adapted to support a camera in rotatably-adjustable positions, thereby providing mounting adaptability and multi-axis adjustability in a one-piece camera mount, despite variations in trunk/limb size/shape/orientation.
More broadly considered, the invention includes (1) an elongate member having a distal portion insertable into the wooden structure (e.g., tree trunk or limb) and a proximal portion extending from the distal portion, and (2) a mounting plate attached at the proximal portion of the elongate member and adapted to support a camera in rotatably-adjustable positions, such that the device provides mounting adaptability and multi-axis adjustability for a camcorder or other camera in a one-piece camera mount.
The distal portion of the elongate member, i.e., the portion which is inserted into the wooden structure, is preferably a unitary structure. In some cases, however, the distal portion may include (1) a sleeved or other structure, one example being a hollow tubular (female) member which is pounded or otherwise inserted into the wooden structure, and (2) a male member inserted into the tubular member such that the male member is rotatably adjustable relative to the sleeve portion. The tubular member may be internally threaded while the male member is a bolt-like threaded member. In some cases, the tubular member may be left in place for future use. Various other sliding and rotating relationships and structures are possible.
In highly preferred embodiments, the elongate member and the mounting plate are a unitary structure. Alternatively, the elongate member and the mounting plate may be separate members which are removably and in some cases also rotatably attached to one another. In such embodiments, the elongate member may be left in place for future use.
Based in part on the recognition that nearly all photographic situations do not require immediate readjustment of all three degrees of freedom of camera orientation, the simple approach of the present invention is fully able of compensating for the non-uniformities of wooden structures such as tree trunks and limbs while providing the user completely adequate capability to adjust camera orientation.